Lunas de Verano
by Fravenix
Summary: Cuándo el amor se fusiona con la pasión, en una noche tan estrellada y cálida de verano, con los cantos de las cigarras como una dulce canción de anhelo, sólo dos jóvenes serán testigos de lo que puede pasar... Contenido sumamente explícito. Contiene temas relacionados a la homosexualidad y al crossdressing.
1. Atardecer Caluroso

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, que estaba a punto de terminar, debido al sol crepuscular que se divisaba al horizonte, y a las muchas cigarras que comenzaban a hacer sonar su dulce canción de amor.

Sin embargo, esto no significaba que el implacable calor disminuyera, ya que la tierra lo había absorbido durante el día, y poco o nada valían los esfuerzos que hacían los individuos para refrescarse en esa tarde.

Tal era el caso de Kaito y su novia Rin, quienes se habían quedado en casa de ésta última para ver películas. Su plan era quedarse toda la tarde en el cómodo sofá de la sala, refrescándose con el ventilador y estar atentos a lo que sucedía en la pantalla, mientras se preparaban para lo que sería después un encuentro caliente.

Sin embargo, quizá la elección errónea de una película poco apropiada en ese momento, o el cansancio de Rin, provocó que la rubia se quedara dormida en el sillón, a tal punto de llegar a estruendosos ronquidos.

—Demonios... Ya para qué sigo viendo esto— se quejó el joven de cabello azul, fastidiado y molesto porque Rin no había sido capaz de entender el argumento de la película, y su aburrimiento había sido tanto que se durmió.

Así que decidió parar la película y sacar el dvd; pero antes de hacerlo, miró de reojo a su novia. Ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía Kaito, o incluso de su propio cuerpo, puesto que su cabeza estaba tocando la sucia alfombra de la sala, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba parcialmente apoyado en el sofá.

—Creí que eras más madura— gruñó Kaito, recibiendo sólo un ronquido de Rin como respuesta.

Había puesto sus expectativas demasiado altas en cuanto a Rin; esperaba que le gustara una película alternativa y de culto como lo era "Multiple Maniacs", cuando ella sólo estaba acostumbrada a ver comedias románticas con actores y actrices famosos.

Todo esto, sumado al fastidioso calor del ambiente, habían terminado por desanimar a aquél joven de cabello azul.

Quizá lo único que podría salvar el fracaso de esa tarde, sería un vaso de agua fría, directa del filtro para calmar su sed y bajar un poco su temperatura corporal.

Por lo que luego de colocar el dvd en su caja, y dejarlo en un estante cualquiera del pasillo, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Esperaba que llevar a cabo esta acción no representara ninguna clase de sorpresa, ya que incluso siendo una casa ajena, le parecía que tomar una simple porción de agua potable, no iba a provocarle ningún estrago a Rin, o a cualquiera de los habitantes de la casa.

—Un vaso, un vaso, aunque sea uno de plástico...— se repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba un recipiente donde servirse el agua.

—¿Algo cómo esto?— preguntó de manera inesperada un chico rubio de baja estatura, que sostenía un vaso verde de plástico en su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, la manera tan sorpresiva en la que el rubio hizo la pregunta, provocó que Kaito diera un pequeño salto, como un acto reflejo.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— exclamó el joven alto de cabello azul, con los ojos del mismo color, abiertos como platos.

—S-Soy el hermano de Rin...— musitó con timidez, debido a la reacción de Kaito. —Mi nombre es Len— se presentó el rubio, con una tenue sonrisa.

Le tomó tan sólo unos segundos a Kaito asimilar quién era, pues Rin le había contado con anterioridad que tenía un gemelo llamado Len, pero que éste era algo reservado y tranquilo, aunque también amable.

Sin embargo, no se imaginaba que el hermano de Rin fuera tan... ¿Lindo? O al menos que le pareciera como tal.

Sus ojos celestes, eran como espejos que reflejaban un cielo azul soleado, su rostro delicado y pálido, que parecía hecho de fina porcelana, junto a su delgado cuerpo, que se veía tan frágil como el cristal, debido a su baja estatura y su bajo peso.

–Ah sí... Eh, hola Len- saludó Kaito, con algo de súbito nerviosismo. -Yo soy Kaito, el novio de tu hermana, y s-solamente vine a pasar un rato aquí jaja...– trató de explicar el chico, pero se encontraba nervioso; por una razón que hasta él mismo desconocida.

–Sí, lo sé. Te ví en la sala, viendo una película junto a mi hermana– decía Len de forma bastante casual. Sin embargo, rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo:

–¡Bueno... N-No es que te haya espiado o algo! S-Sólo pasaba por ahí y te ví– se excusó casi de inmediato, aunque un ligero rubor comenzaba a asomarse por sus mejillas.

—¿Ah sí? Jaja... Qué curioso...— comentó Kaito, aliviado de que Len no los hubiera visto haciendo cosas un poco más... "Privadas".

—Creo que eres bastante diferente a lo que ella acostumbra— comentó Len, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado después de las palabras de Kaito.

—¿En serio? ¿En cuánto a qué?— preguntó el joven bastante curioso. Ya que Rin le había dicho que le encantaban los hombres tan misteriosos, cultos e inteligentes como él lo era; que básicamente, eran su tipo de hombre.

—No lo sé... Quizá el carácter, o la forma en la que actúas— murmuró el rubio. —Casi todos sus novios son escandalosos y demasiado parlanchines. Pero en cambio, tú eres todo lo contrario— explicaba, mientras desviaba la mirada, para evitar hacer otro comentario poco apropiado, o encontrarse con los ojos azules como el mar de Kaito.

—Vaya... Interesante...— murmuró Kaito para sí mismo. No le agradaba saber que Rin de alguna manera le había mentido, y que seguramente él no era su "tipo" de hombre.

—P-Pero no te preocupes por eso... Es mejor que tú seas tan tranquilo, y no como esos patanes— comentó al ver que el joven a su lado parecía molesto.

—O al menos lo mejor para mis oídos. Ya estaba cansado de todos esos gritos y actitudes tan exageradas cuando tenían...—

—¿Cuándo tenían qué?– inquirió Kaito, interrumpiendo al rubio de manera súbita.

Sin embargo, éste último, decidió evadir su pregunta, por el bien de la reputación de su hermana.

-N-Nada... Nada importante- sonrío con nerviosismo, para luego hacer una sugerencia. —¿Por qué no mejor vamos allá afuera para refrescarnos un poco?– señalaba una puerta corrediza, con grandes ventanales que daban una linda vista al jardín.

—Está bien. Sólo me serviré un vaso de agua, si me lo permites— accedió Kaito, y de inmediato, Len sirvió un poco de agua del filtro en el vaso que tenía en sus manos.

—¡T-Toma! ¡Ya te lo serví!—exclamó el rubio, mientras le ofrecía el vaso de plástico, aún con esa sonrisa nerviosa, pero un mayor rubor en su rostro. Parecía un jitomate*.

—Eh... Gracias...—agradeció Kaito al mismo tiempo que tomaba el vaso; aunque confundido por la actitud tan extraña del chico que tenía en frente.

"Quizá sólo intenta ser amable" pensó, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que el rubio había exagerado un poco.

—Ahora sí podemos salir— anunció Len, para después dar unos alegres pasos hasta las puertas corredizas, y abrir una de ellas, la más próxima.

—D-Después de tí—dijo el rubio, dándole el paso a Kaito, e inclusive haciendo un torpe ademán.

—Jaja... Okay— rió un poco el joven de cabellos azules, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al exterior de la casa.

Casi inmediatamente de dar un paso fuera de la casa, una ligera brisa acarició su rostro, y revolvió ligeramente sus mechones de cabello añil, con bastante suavidad.

Aún hacía bastante calor, pero al menos no era tan asfixiante como dentro de la casa, y el viento ayudaba a hacerlo más llevadero.

—No es muy estético pero... Siéntete como en tu casa— comentó Len, algo nervioso por la opinión de Kaito, al ver el estado tan descuidado en el que estaba ese jardín; sillas tiradas, mala hierba creciendo por todas partes, pasto mal cortado y enredaderas desordenadas.

—Gracias Len. Está bien así— sonrío Kaito, apreciando la gratitud del chico.

Estar en el exterior era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Admirar ese bello atardecer de verano, en el que un millón de tonalidades se desplegaban en el cielo, y se reflejaban en las nubes.

—Es increíble como el cielo puede ser tan hermoso, y que sea capaz de llenarnos de plenitud. Aunque signifique el final de un día, y el comienzo de la noche—comentó Len, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Kaito observaba el cielo en ese momento.

—Un período de oscuridad, de igual belleza, parte de un ciclo en el que el sol renace— Le respondió Kaito, con una tenue sonrisa.

–El atardecer es como ese trance, ese cambio que nos muestra como la luz se convierte en oscuridad, pero también es la promesa que nos recuerda que también la oscuridad se convertirá en luz, y el ciclo comenzará otra vez–

Un gran silencio surgió en el ambiente, hasta que Len, con brillo en los ojos, y una gran admiración, decidió hablar:

–¡Woaaah!... Q-Qué poético... Creo que nunca había escuchado a alguien expresarse así de un atardecer...– ante esto, Kaito solamente sonrío, y dirigió su mirada tan tranquila a Len.

–Solo salió de mi boca jaja...– murmuró Kaito, algo avergonzado. –Me pasa cada vez que no puedo pintar, cuando es algo realmente hermoso– explicaba con calma.

–¿También pintas?– preguntó intrigado. –Vaya, mi hermana si se sacó la lotería contigo...– susurró Len, asombrado, pero también con bastante rubor en sus ojos.

–Jaja, ¿Qué?–

–¡Nada!– exclamó de pronto, cuando cayó en cuenta que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas.

–Eso sí lo escuché. Pero no es para tanto Len, sólo soy un individuo más en este planeta– decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo lleno de pasto, y se colocaba de tal manera que pudiera estar cómodo.

—Si lo fueras, no hubieras hecho esa descripción del cielo— repuso el rubio, indeciso entre sentarse y hacerle compañía al joven de ojos azules, o quedarse parado, con los brazos cruzados.

—Todos tenemos un lado "poético" o inspirador Len, sólo que está oculto— le respondió, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a los ojos del rubio, deseando que se sentara junto a él, para juntos contemplar ese bello atardecer.

Así, sin palabras, Len supo que podía –o debía– sentarse junto a Kaito, y que no habría problema alguno al compartir ese espacio con él.

–¿De verdad lo crees?– preguntó Len, una vez sentado en el suelo, mientras observaba a su compañero.

Éste, a su vez, solamente asintió firmemente, con una sonrisa; para después, elevar su mirada al cielo.

Unas cuantas estrellas salpicadas comenzaban a notarse en éste, las más brillantes, que parecían pequeños destellos. Luceros que decoraban el cielo, como si fueran pequeños diamantes en un manto de diversas tonalidades.

En ese momento, al mismo tiempo que el sol terminaba por ocultarse, ambos jóvenes, sin decir palabra alguna, se sentían tan plenos, en total paz, y sin darle importancia a lo que sucedía afuera de aquél jardín.

Pero lo más importante: en ese momento, ambos se sentían completos. Algo que jamás en su vida habían experimentado...

Como si una pieza faltante en sus vidas hubiera sido colocada.

–Len...– suspiró Kaito, pensativo, pero a la vez confundido y sorprendido.

¿Por qué su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido al pronunciar su nombre?

–M-Mandé– respondió Len en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que "accidentalmente", tocaba la mano de Kaito, con sus delicados dedos.

–Esto es raro...– susurró Kaito, reaccionando a lo que había hecho el rubio, mientras lentamente retiraba su mano del espacio en el que había estado anteriormente.

–¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, n-no era mi intención hacer eso!– repetía constantemente, con una actitud muy nerviosa, al punto que el sudor comenzaba a producirse por sus manos.

¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante cosa? Y con un desconocido... Pero peor aún, con un hombre...

–Creo que ya debería irme. Se está oscureciendo, y aún tengo cosas que hacer– comentó Kaito, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

–Oh, ¿En serio...?– preguntó Len con cierto pesar en su voz. No deseaba que aquél joven de hermosos cabellos azules se fuera de su lado.

–Sí. Nos vemos luego– se despidió con rapidez, de forma hasta cierto punto cortante.

–Okay...– murmuró Len. –¿Deseas que te abra la puerta del exterior o...?–

–No. Así está bien, solo recojo mis cosas y me voy– le respondió. El menor contacto que tuviera con el rubio, sería mejor, o al menos en ese momento.

–Vale...– susurró Len de forma triste, o al menos lo suficiente para que Kaito pudiera notar aquella tristeza.

Sin embargo, el joven de ojos añiles decidió no decir palabra alguna, a pesar de que se sentía un poco mal por ser el posible responsable del ánimo de Len.

Pero, ¿Para qué el rubio querría que Kaito se quedara ahí?

Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué Kaito querría quedarse en ese lugar?

Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y no deseaba desatarlo.

Era tan confuso, tan raro y tan poco común. Un sentimiento, con tantas emociones juntas.

Un sentimiento, como lo es el amor.


	2. Evocación al Sentimiento

Len pasó un buen rato solo en el jardín, admirando las estrellas del cielo, y preguntándose qué tan sola se sentirían, al estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia una de la otra. O si tal vez ya habían muerto, y lo único que se veía, era el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Pero sobre todo, deseando jamás sentirse tan solo como esas estrellas. A pesar de que un sentimiento similar estaba floreciendo en su ser, justo en ese instante.

–Hey, ¿Has visto a mi novio?– preguntó de forma directa una voz femenina, que sacó por completo a Len de sus pensamientos.

–¿Kaito? Ya tiene rato que se fue– respondió el rubio, fingiendo desinterés, aunque también ocultando su enojo. Ya que dejó ir semejante individuo, y ni siquiera mostró tanta preocupación como debía.

O al menos no, hasta después de unos segundos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes idiota?!– reclamó Rin con mucha molestia, a pesar de que no era la responsabilidad de Len avisarle si su nuevo novio se había ido.

–Estabas tan concentrada siendo la bella durmiente, que no quise molestarte y que te convirtieras en ogro– comentó Len con ironía, para después sonreír ligeramente con satisfacción, al ver como su hermana se enfurecía.

–¡Carajo! ¡Y lo que me costó traerlo a la casa!– gritó, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta corrediza.

Aunque por el daño que le causó el impacto, terminó sobándose sus nudillos.

–Agradece que salvé tu pellejo, y no le conté de toda la bola de idiotas con las que te has acostado– dijo el rubio, notando como su hermana estaba sufriendo por el golpe; sin embargo, no le hizo mucho caso, puesto que ella misma se lo había provocado.

–¡Cállate! ¡No son tantos!– reclamó nuevamente la chica, sólo que en esta ocasión, algo nerviosa.

–¿Ah no?– preguntó Len con cinismo. –Yo he contado por lo menos diez– comentaba, cuando mostraba con sus manos el número de parejas sexuales.

–¡Hey! ¡D-Dos no cuentan!–

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?– inquirió Len, ante la súbita declaración. Pero también estaba curioso de saber cuál sería la excusa de su hermana para disimular su ninfomanía.

–Que no cuento dos; porque uno fue solo un faje con Ryuto y el otro, bueno... Fue con una chica– esto último lo dijo algo avergonzada y arrepentida, viéndolo totalmente como un error.

–¿Cómo es posible Rin? ¿Ahora también te quieres coger a las mujeres???– preguntó el rubio con molestia y asombro.

Si Rin seguía así, probablemente sería capaz de tener relaciones sexuales hasta con un caballo. O eso pensaba Len.

–¡Era una fiesta y me pasé de copas!– se excusó Rin, desviando la mirada.

–Y de caliente...– murmuró Len, alzando una de sus cejas.

–Aaaaay bueno... Si de homosexualidades hablamos, yo me quedo corta frente a tí, hermanito– se rió la chica. Probablemente en un intento por salvar su dignidad y ganar la discusión.

–¡¿Huh?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!– el rubio ya se veía venir lo que respondería después su hermana, sin embargo, deseaba asegurarse.

–De que eres un pinche joto Len, jajaja– comentó Rin de manera burlona, haciendo que el susodicho se ruborizara, involuntariamente.

–¡¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?!! ¡NO-SOY-GAY!– hizo una pausa entre cada palabra, para dejar muy claro el mensaje.

Pero como era de esperarse, a su hermana no le importó demasiado.

–Y yo soy virgen, jaja– dijo de forma sarcástica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Le encantaba ver cómo su hermano se desesperaba al querer hacerle entender que no era homosexual en lo absoluto.

–¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, joder!– exclamó Len, esta vez exasperado, apretando sus puños y sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo explicas tu experiencia con Piko?– inquirió con cierta malicia en sus palabras. Sabía que aquél era un tema delicado, que había marcado profundamente la vida de Len.

–E-Eso ya quedó en el pasado...– murmuró el rubio, sintiendo como se le hacía un hueco en el pecho, así como la sensación de remordimiento al sentir todos los recuerdos venir a su mente.

–Pues... Cómo dice el dicho Len, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan jajaja– se reía a carcajadas, viendo cómo su hermano bajaba la mirada, con resentimiento y amargura.

Sin embargo, Len en lugar de confrontarla, decidió retirarse del lugar. Sabía que discutir con ella era en vano, y que si seguía hablando sobre aquél tema, iba a acabar muy herido; más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero mientras se retiraba, al escuchar que su hermana seguía riéndose estruendosamente, no pudo evitar gritarle:

–¡Ojalá cerraras tu boca alguna vez!– después de esto, se metió en su habitación; la cerró de un portazo, y se metió en su cama, envuelto en las cobijas.

–Oye Len, sólo estaba jugando... No seas tan nena jaja...– decía Rin detrás de la puerta, de forma burlona, y hasta cierto punto chantajista.

–¡Sólo vete de aquí!– fue lo único que se le ocurrió gritar en ese momento, para hacer que su hermana se retirara de ese lugar.

Ante esto, las risas de Rin aumentaron, como si Len hubiese terminado de contar un muy buen chiste.

Lo que no sabía era que los sentimientos de Len, y lo mucho que lo lastimaba el recordar las experiencias pasadas de su niñez.

–Vamos Len... No llores, los hombres no lloran...– murmuraba para sí mismo, al sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, pero inevitablemente, se resbaló por su rostro, recorriendo su mejilla, hasta caer en la almohada.

Tenía miedo, ya que a lo largo de los años, había intentado ocultar esos recuerdos. Así como aquella parte de él, que lo motivaba a sentirse atraído a los hombres.

Ambas cosas parecían directamente relacionadas entre sí, y constantemente lo ponían en jaque, para decidir entre lo que su corazón le dictaba, a lo que su pensamiento racional le repetía e impedía constantemente.

Todo lo que le repetía, era que debía ser un chico normal, con novia y un gran futuro por delante.

Y tras mucho esfuerzo, parecía que lo estaba logrando, hasta que ese chico apareció.

Kaito había evocado una sensación enterrada en lo profundo de Len, incluso sin querer.

Pero eso, no estaba nada bien...

¿O sí?

¿Y si tan sólo ambos se dejaran llevar...?

Fue la pregunta que ambos se hicieron, desde distintos lugares por supuesto, pero con sus pensamientos conectados, de alguna manera.

 **Hola!**

 **Leí tu comentario RN Kagamine, sin embargo, no sé muy bien como funciona esta plataforma, así que no sé cómo responderlo o esa wea xd**

 **Pero te agradezco por haber leído esta historia (no creí que alguien la leyera xd), y por las beias cosas que dijiste 7v7 ️**

 **Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, si tienes akguna sugerencia, no dudes en decírmelo :3**

 **Y a todo aquél que esté leyendo esto, bueno, gracias por leer 7u7**

 **Bai**


	3. Secretos Incómodos

Al día siguiente, Len despertó como si nada hubiese sucedido —a excepción de sus ojos enrojecidos, de lo mucho que sollozó la noche anterior—, o al menos, intentó fingir aquello, ya qué parte de la tristeza seguía en su alma, aunque quisiera ignorarla.

Pero así como la tristeza seguía en él, el recuerdo de aquél joven también lo hacía.

Ya que su voz resonó todo el día en la mente del rubio, así como su mirada tan azulada como el mar, o su tenue sonrisa, que parecía ocultar un millón de cosas, lo que la hacia resplandecer aún más.

Por esto, fue inevitable que Len estuviese distraído todo el día, con Kaito más presente en su mente, que las lecciones que se le estaban dando en la clase.

—Oye Len, ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó su amiga de cabello cetrino, preocupada por su actitud. Ya que el rubio acostumbraba a ser una persona alegre, entusiasta y llena de energía, que siempre estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, ese día parecía tan distraído, confundido y hasta triste; lo que no solo preocupaba a sus amigos más cercanos, sino también al resto de la clase.

–Sí... Parece que algo te pasó este fin de semana, o incluso ayer... — decía el equivalente a su mejor amigo. Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca, que se caracterizaba por usar lentes circulares... Algo anticuados para la época actual...

—¿De qué hablan chicos? Soy el mismo de siempre, no me pasa nada...– intentó disimular Len, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Esa ni tú te la crees— respondió la chica, incrédula. —Ya, dinos, ¿Qué tienes?— inquirió con aún más preocupación.

Si su amigo estaba ocultando algo, probablemente se trataba de una cosa realmente grave.

—Si no nos dices, nuestros índices de confianza hacia tí, bajarán de manera considerable– le amenazó su amigo, al ver que Len claramente no deseaba responder.

—Bueno, mi hermana otra vez me molestó... Y de nuevo me dijo cosas algo hirientes— contestó al fin, aunque diciendo la verdad a medias.

—Agh, esa perra...– susurró la chica, hablando entre dientes; aunque casi inmediatamente después, cayó en cuenta acerca de lo que decía. —Perdón Len, sé que es tu hermana, pero es que es molesto que te trate como lo hace— suspiró, con cierto pesar.

—Está bien Gumi...— sonrió de nuevo, sólo que ahora, la veracidad de su sonrisa era todavía menor.

—Bueno, tal como lo dijiste amigo mío, no es la primera vez que lo hace... Y eso, es lamentable— comentó el joven de cabellos cobrizos, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que Gumi.

—Ya lo sé Kiyoteru, pero es que ya me harté de decirle que me molesta y me afecta... Así que trato de ignorarla— decía Len en respuesta a los comentarios anteriores de sus amigos, algo desanimado.

—¡Pero es que eso no funciona! Ignorarla no servirá de nada, ya que viven en la misma casa— repuso Gumi, ligeramente molesta.

—Correcto. Además, tu comportamiento actual demuestra que realmente sí te afecta, y probablemente tu hermana puede percibirlo, así que por eso lo sigue haciendo— explicó Kiyoteru, frunciendo el entrecejo, mostrando de esta manera su preocupación.

—¡Sí! ¡Por eso es que te sigue ocupando como su marioneta!— exclamó, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe a su butaca, utilizando una de sus manos.

—¡Suerte que ella no está aquí, porque sino, le partiría la cara y le diría todas sus verdades!— aseguró, con bastante enojo.

La única barrera que le impedía tratar con Rin y hacerle innumerables cosas, era que estaba en otra clase, distinta a la de ella y sus amigos.

Sino, probablemente Rin ya hubiera acabado en el hospital.

—C-Cálmate Gumi, por favor— le pidió Kiyoteru, mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica con suavidad.

A él le encantaba la espontaneidad de la chica, pero a veces temía que ésta saliera de control, sobre todo cuando estaba enojada...

—Bien, bien... No es como que lo vaya a hacer ahora mismo— respiró profundamente, para intentar tranquilizarse.

—Aunque si pudieras, lo harías— comentó Kiyoteru.

—N-No necesariamente— susurró Gumi, desviando la mirada, algo apenada, por mostrar un comportamiento tan "salvaje" en frente de alguien muy especial para ella.

—Bueno, cómo sea... La cosa es así, y no creo poder hacer nada en contra de eso— dijo Len, dándole menor importancia al asunto de su hermana. Quizá, buscando que ninguno de los dos chicos buscara indagar más en el tema.

—Eso depende de tí— comentó Gumi con seriedad, para intentar provocar una cierta iniciativa por parte de Len para cambiar su situación.

—Oye, ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo esta vez?— preguntó Kiyoteru con curiosidad, mientras intentaba hacer contacto visual directo con el rubio.

"Agh, Kiyoteru... Siempre queriendo investigar todo lo que te rodea..." Se quejó Len en su mente, al mismo tiempo que disimulaba su incomodidad.

No podía revelarle la verdadera razón de su actitud en ese momento, ni a él ni a nadie. Ya que ese era su más grande secreto, y la develación de este, podría causarle muchos problemas.

—Eh...— musitó Len, buscando una excusa para salirse del tema, o quizá una mentira que pareciera lo suficientemente creíble para convencerlos.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de hacer nada de eso; puesto que el timbre de la escuela, el mismo que marcaba la hora en la que las labores dentro de esa institución habían terminado.

—¡Woah! ¡Miren la hora, será mejor que me vaya!— exclamó Len, fingiendo sorpresa. —¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!— se despidió, al mismo tiempo que con prisa y torpeza tomaba sus cosas, para luego levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Hey! ¡No te vayas tan pronto!— reclamó Gumi, en vano, agitando los brazos, e intentando localizar a Len entre toda la multitud de alumnos que salían del aula.

—No vale la pena Gumi— suspiró Kiyoteru con pesar, mientras impedía que la chica siguiera con sus intentos.

—Es que él siempre hace lo mismo... Nunca habla exactamente de lo que le hace su hermana— dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos, como una expresión de su ansiedad.

—Probablemente es algo que le afecta demasiado, y por eso, no desea hablar acerca de su situación— le explicaba Kiyoteru, esperando que Gumi dejara de preocuparse tanto.

—¡Pero es que quiero ayudarlo! ¡¿Cómo podré hacerlo si jamás nos dice qué le pasa?!— preguntaba con enojo. —¡¿Acaso es tan grave que no desea contarnos?!— esto último lo dijo con cierta rabia, miedo y confusión. Pero sobre todo harta de no poder ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—No lo sabemos Gumi. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie más en este instituto. Y seguirá siendo así, hasta que él lo decida— decía en voz baja, pero también algo monótona; a pesar de que dentro de él, estaba igual o más preocupado que Gumi.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la escuela. Dónde el sol estaba brillando con toda su intensidad, y sus rayos caían en el suelo implacables; dónde el único refugio para resguardarse de tan extremo fenómeno, era la sombra de los árboles de aproximadamente veinte metros de alto, tan flacos como alambres, y con sus hojas tan finas como agujas.

Tanto era el fastidioso calor, que Len estaba desesperado por retirarse del lugar, y seguro de que en cuanto se apareciera su hermana por aquellos parajes, él daría brincos de felicidad y correría hasta la cómoda sombra de su casa. Incluso si la temperatura de ésta última no difería mucho de la del exterior.

Sin embargo, sus planes se verían transtornados ligeramente, ya que su hermana tenía planeado tardar más tiempo de lo debido.

Y esto parecía haberse confirmado, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo.

—¡Rin! ¡Te tardaste demasiado! ¡Se suponía que debíamos habernos ido hace diez minutos!— reclamaba Len, al mismo tiempo que volteaba para darle la cara a su hermana.

Pero al darse la vuelta por completo, se sorprendió. Ya que quién estaba a unos metros frente a él, no era para nada Rin.

En realidad era...

 **Hehe, gracias por leer :3**

 **Los dejo con algo de suspenso...**


End file.
